


The World Unseen

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You'd always been a little different from other people, seeing things that no else could. It kept you up at night, made you wary of people, never sure if they were truly human or not. But then you met him, the most horrifying creature you've yet to glimpse, and he was nothing like you'd imagined. Who would have thought the devil would be so friendly.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	The World Unseen

You were surrounded by cops and police tap, watching them all rush around to do their various jobs. The flashing lights from the sirens were beginning to give you a headache and you just wanted to go home.

You had the unfortunate pleasure of witnessing a murder, or at least the man you dis it, and you hadn't even got a proper look at the assailant. Nevertheless you were kept by the officers managing the crime scene. A blonde detective had come to ask you questions you'd already been asked, take the statement you'd already given. 

You vaguely registered the questions she was asking you, to focused on her partner to answer. Your body was rigid and you stared at the man with apprehension. His face flashed briefly, from his handsome human appearance, to charred and burnt skin, with haunting red eyes. You took a cautious step back.

"Ms. L/N, are you okay?" 

You blinked, raising a hand to your head to ease the sudden throbbing in your skull. When you opened your eyes, the man's face was no longer distorted and burnt.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just been a long day." You lied.

The lie seemed better than the truth, better than telling the detective her partner wasn't human, better than being locked up in a padded room because you saw demons.

While detective Decker seemed to believe you, offering you an apology, the man watched you suspiciously. You tore your eyes away from him, focusing back on the task at hand.

"The man, he had a tattoo, I think it may have been a spider." You told her.

Chloe nodded, writing down something before looking back up at you.

"Can you remember where it was? How big it was?"

You thought for a moment, before motioning to your throat.

"It was pretty large, entirely black." 

Chloe scribbled something down again and you chanced a glance back to her partner. He was still watching you, smiling a little now. You quickly looked away from him and Chloe must have noticed your sudden discomfort because she looked between the two of you.

"Lucifer, go see what Ella has." 

Upon hearing his name your eyes widened as you pieced everything together, he raised an eyebrow. You had suspected he wasn't just a demon, he was to different from the demons you had seen before. Now you knew why, he wasn't a demon at all, he was something much worse.

"Are you alright dear? You look as though you've seen a ghost." 

It took you a moment to find your voice and even then it came out shaky.

"I'm fine." 

You took a step back, not taking your eyes off him.

"Is that all you needed? I... I have somethings I'd like to take care of." 

Chloe frowned as she noticed your unease, it would have been hard to miss.

"Yes, we'll call you if we need anything else."

You said nothing else, taking the opportunity to slip away, as fast as you could without making anyone to suspicious. Chloe and Lucifer watched you hurry down the street.

"Is it just me or was there something off about her?" 

Lucifer grinned as he watched you disappear around corner.

"Indeed, but I very much doubt it has anything to do with this case." 

Chloe shrugged, closing her notepad as she walked towards Ella.

"At least she wasn't throwing herself at you." 

Lucifer frowned, turning back to where you had been standing.

"Yes... how odd."

~

You all but slammed the door to your home, locking it, as you rested your head against it for a moment. As you walked through your house you kicked off your shoes, shedding your jacket and dropping it to the ground. 

Maybe a hot shower would help you wash away the events from today.

Although it did help to ease your tense muscles, it did very little to help with images you had seen. You stepped from the shower, steaming escaping after you as you wrapped a towel around your body. You reached for a second one to dry your hair but found yourself grasping at air. Frowning, you looked to at your towel rack, only to find it empty.

You left your bathroom, making your way down the hall to your bedroom, water dripping from your hair. As you pulled an old t-shirt over your head, you heard a noise from your living room. Rather than be the cliché victim in a horror movie that gets murdered for yelling 'hello' to the possible killer, you grabbed your gun from under your pillow. 

As you carefully and quietly ventured into the hallway, you listened for anymore noises. The sound of someone rummaging through your living room made you frown. You raised your gun as you stepped into the open. 

It wasn't who'd you been expecting to see, that's for sure.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"What a very appropriate choice of words darling."

It was the man from the crime scene, Lucifer, that detective's partner. He sat down the picture he'd been holding, returning it to it's rightful place. He gave you a charming smile but you didn't lower your gun.

"No need for hostility, I've only come to ask you a few questions."

You narrowed your eyes but he saw the slight tremble in your hand.

"So you broke into my house?"

"Would you have invited me in otherwise?"

Lucifer put his hands in his pockets, his attitude far to carefree for someone having a gun pointed at them. A part of you knew your little human weapon would have no effect on him, whatever he was.

"Now, are you going to offer me a drink, or shall we stand here until you start to age?" 

For a moment you didn't respond, staring at him with unease.

"I have wine?"

Lucifer smiled as you finally lowered the gun to your side.

"Splendid."

~

You stood on the opposite side of the couch, as far away from him as you could get without being rude. Lucifer sipped his wine staring at you as he did. He noticed you rub your eyes in frustration and he tilted his head.

"Do I scare you?" 

Your response came without hesitation, too tired to avoid the situation any further.

"Your other face does."

That certainly caught his attention, and he sat up, not missing how you flinched away slightly.

"My other face?"

Lucifer stared at you, eyes narrowed as he studied you silently.

"Oh I see! So you do have the gift of seeing! Rare indeed, my father only gives that particular gift to a very select few people."

That did nothing to ease your frustration, or help you accept your, so called gift, in any way.

"Any chance I can send it back?"

Lucifer laughed at your cynical joke and he stood to his feet, taking a step towards you which made you take one back. His laughter died down and he frowned a little.

"You really are scared of me aren't you?"

He looked upset at the thought of it, and you felt almost sorry.

"You're the devil aren't you? Shouldn't I be?"

"I'm retired, more or less."

He sat back down, hastily drinking the rest of his wine. You hesitated a moment, before sitting beside him, although still keeping your distance a bit.

"It's not entirely you, I can't control when I can see people's real faces, it just kind of happens." You explained.

Lucifer hummed a little in response, and you shifted awkwardly beside him.

"I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, you seem oddly friendly, for the devil anyway." 

He smiled at you, holding out his hand for you to shake.

"Shall we get properly acquainted then? Lucifer Morningstar."

You made no move to shake his hand.

"I already know your name."

Lucifer sighed, giving you an exasperated look.

"I was going for a bit of dramatic flare darling, a grand gesture of starting over perhaps?"

You smiled at him, grabbing his hand.

"I know. I'm Y/N."

Lucifer shook your hand gleefully.

"Does this mean you aren't afraid of me then?"

"No, I still am, wouldn't you be? I'm human after all, we tend to worry about things like devils and demons."

Lucifer nodded, you made a valid point.

"But, you're not anything like people make you out to be, so I'll get to know you before I judge you."

He stared at you surprised for a moment.

"You're an odd little human aren't you my dear?"

"So I'm told." You shrugged.

Lucifer smiled widely, leaning closer to you.

"We're going to get along wonderfully." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
